Shakes of Green: The Answers
by appletreesfall
Summary: Outtakes and Answers and Alternate Point of Views, oh my! Contact me with any requests!
1. Where in the world is EAC?

Shades of Green: The Answers

**Where in the world is Edward Anthony Cullen?**

Edward Point of View

Bella laughed softly, shaking her head. Her brown curls swayed around her shoulders and I thought for sure I had her until she spoke again, "I don't really feel like it, either."

"Oh," I mumbled. I was fucking disappointed I know a few days isn't a lot for most people but Bella had been turned on and ready almost anytime, anywhere. There would be times were she was wet before we even did anything. And now she didn't feel like it?

"I'm sorry! Maybe later?"

"Yeah, sure. I have to get back to the school for practice. I just had to make sure you were alright then you looked so hot it distracted me," I gave her a smile that I hoped didn't convey my annoyance. It wasn't really that she had turned me down but a build up of things.

First, my day was all around shitty. I had missed her at school.

Second, she didn't answer the phone and I freaked the fuck our and left practice for the school musical, having one of the students supervise until I got back. Something I could probably get into trouble for but I wasn't sure.

Third, she wouldn't talk to me about how she was feeling. It was just suddenly, "I don't feel like it, I feel fat." And Bella had never claimed to feel fat and huge before today.

Fourth, she turned me the fuck down.

I kissed her quickly, not our usual goodbye kisses which were usually slow and hot and left us both breathless but a quick peck before leaving. I got into my car and I knew I had to get back to school fast so I was speeding, I didn't really fucking care. I always sped, had never gotten a ticket in almost thirteen years. Apparently, today was the day of fucked up incidents because when I was just a block away from school, I saw the lights flashing behind me.

"God fucking damn it," I shouted to myself before rolling down my window and getting my license, insurance and registration. Thankfully, the cop was quick when I explained I needed to get back to my students but I still got a ridiculous ticket for going twice the speed limit in a school zone.

Once I got into school, the kids weren't practicing at fucking all of course. If they had made an attempt when I was done, I would have only made them stay until the scheduled time of five. Instead, they were all fucking around and two students were even practically dry humping in the corner.

_Yeah, thanks you little douche bags. Rub it in my face. Kids in high school can get some yet I can't._

Now, we'd be staying until eight. I, of course, waited to announce this until 4:30 to be a dickhead. The whole class groaned and grumbled and I let them pull out their cell phones to call their parents/friends/chauffeurs/whatever to come pick them up at eight instead.

It turned out to be a good thing, they needed the practice and I didn't want to go home. After we wrapped up and all the students left, I scrolled through the list of contacts on my iPhone. I picked Seth's number and called.

"_Cullen! Where the fuck have you been?!"_

I laughed because it was eight o'clock on a Monday and dude was wasted.

"Dude, long fucking story. Where you guys hanging out tonight? "

"_You're gonna join?"_ I heard Seth turn away from the phone, shouting to some other people, _"Cullen's joining!"_

I laughed and got the name of the bar where they were. Before I put my phone back in my pocket, I noticed three missed calls from Bella. It was childish but if she could ignore me, I could ignore her.

I walked out to my car, the last one in the lot and drove the short distance to the bar. I immediately spotted Seth, Peter and Riley at a table, doing shots. I grinned as I made my way over, excited to see my friends. It had been for-fucking-ever, since about a week before Bella told me about the pregnancy.

"Cullen!"

I laughed because they all said it at the same time. It was man hugs all around before I sat between Peter and Riley.

"Man, where the fuck have you been, bro?" Riley asked, taking a sip of his beer. I shrugged, not wanting to talk about it. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and saw it was Bella. I rolled my eyes and put it back in my pocket.

"Just hanging out, working and shit," I muttered. The waitress came over and I guess before Bella, she would have been my type. The uniform in this bar was short green shorts and tight white polo shirts and this girl made the uniform work. She had long tan legs and long blonde hair. She had nice looking tits and I immediately felt bad for checking them out. I ordered a Jameson, wanting to get drunk fast. She put her arm playfully over my shoulder as she took everyone else's order, reaching over to write on her pad and effectively shoving her tits in my face. I was fucking uncomfortable. When she finally walked away, the guys started in on me.

"Wait, wait. So you come back from being some hot shot in New York, you take a job as a fucking teacher of all things, you hang out for a while then disappear," Peter recounted what he knew.

"Then you suddenly call us to hang out and you have the hottest bitch here hitting on you and you make no move? That's no the Cullen we know."

I laughed and shook my head. Thankfully, the subject got changed and we talked about their lives, their careers, they women they've been fucking. Bella kept calling and Riley snatched the phone away from me when I checked it for the sixth time since I'd arrived.

"Who the fuck is this Bella chick? Is she fucking stalking you? Or are you stalking each other?" Riley was obviously scrolling down my call list. I knew there were a bunch from Bella, one to him, more from Bella then a shit-load to Bella from earlier.

The phone started ringing again and I groaned because I knew the picture that popped up when I got a phone call from Bella and I knew it was Bella. The picture was her, right after we'd had sex. You couldn't tell anything but you could tell she was on a post-orgasmic high. Her hair was splayed around her face and she was biting her bottom lip, she cheeks flushed and eyes lustful.

"Holy shit, this chick is hot as fuck!" Riley exclaimed, passing the phone to our other friends before getting it back. Unfortunately, the man knew how to work an iPhone and I could see him going into the Photo Album app and I groaned again. Thankfully, that picture was the sexiest one of B on there but there were ones that showed her swollen belly, which is what I was trying to avoid them finding out.

"Edward, did you knock this chick up?" Riley shouted and Seth spit out his beer. It was common knowledge that kids weren't planned for me.

"Wait, what? Cullen's gonna be a Daddy?" Peter looked confused. He reached over me and grabbed my phone from Riley. The picture that was pulled up was one of Bella standing at the open freezer, her shirt pulled up and revealing her stomach and eating ice cream out of a pint container. She had a spoon against her lips and was making a silly face at me. It had been so fucking cute I couldn't resist taking a picture, but now I winced.

"So what, you knocked a slutty chick up and stayed with her?" Seth asked dumbfounded and I shrugged but wanted to kill him for the slut comment.

"I love her. Don't call the woman I love a slut, douche."

The three of them stare at me blankly for a few minutes before bursting out laughing. I grabbed my phone back and shoved it in my pocket. Fuck these fuckers. "We're getting married so you guys better chill the fuck out if you want to be invited," I tried joking, hoping it would lighten the mood.

"Oh, we wouldn't want to miss that disaster," Riley snorted and I scowled at him, wanting to punch his fucking face in. The alcohol was no doubt escalating the feeling.

"At least she's hot," Seth said, "if you're going to give up a few years of your life to some chick that gets knocked up right away, she might as well be hot."

"You guys should shut the fuck up," I growled, throwing back the rest of my drink. My fists were clenched at my thighs.

"Damn, you've changed. You used to make fun of pussies that settled down. You'd be out with us every night, a different girl. I bet it would be the waitress tonight," Peter chuckled. I knew we were all drunk but I wanted I wanted to kill them.

As if she heard herself mentioned, the waitress scurried over. "I dare you to fuck around with her," Riley whispered. I gave him the finger before the girl practically sat on my lap. I shifted, trying to make her move but she was persistent. I declined other drink but my 'buddies' ordered more. Once she left, Riley snorted at me, "You're a fucking pussy now, Cullen."

"That's fucking it; I don't want to hear your shit anymore. Bella's fucking amazing and I love her. You assholes are jealous that no one will love your sorry asses," I stood up and Riley stood too.

"Watch what you say, dick face," Riley said. I growled again, pushed over the edge and shoved him. He shoved back and before I knew it, we were rolling on the floor trying to get punches in. Luckily, I was good at blocking. Riley wasn't and I got a few good jabs in, primarily on his face.

It felt like hours but what was probably seconds after it started, we were pulled apart by security guards. It wasn't the first time I'd been kicked out of a bar and made sure to quickly toss some money on the table.

I was wasted, my clothes were a mess but I just wanted Bella. I just wanted to be connected to Bella. I got into my car and drove slowly, carefully.

When I got there, I had to face the wrath of Bella. I didn't want to talk about where I'd been. How they'd insinuated that our marriage would be over soon. That she was a slut. That they'd seen our personal moments. So I avoided her questions and we had sex.

She stomped of to the bedroom and I meant to give her a few minutes before going to explain but I passed the fuck out.


	2. How many girls has E REALLY been with?

Shades of Green: The Answers

**How many girls has Edward really been with?**

Edward Point of View

The day had been great – I was pumped about winning the game then the fuck-load of presents that Bella had gotten at the shower. We were chatting about my team's victory when Bella threw me off.

"Edward, did you play baseball in high school?" she questioned, turning slightly in her seat. I tried not to laugh at the huge bell that prevented her from moving as easily as she once could. I thought we'd discussed this before but maybe not?

"Oh, uh. Yeah. I played when I was younger then stopped when I was thirteen just to get a rise out of my parents," I chuckled and shook my head, thinking of my father's reaction when I had given it up. It was the first of many disappointments I'd caused the two people in the world that I should strive to impress and please. "I started up again my junior year. My parents said I needed something to keep me occupied so I wouldn't get into so much trouble."

"What kind of trouble? I mean, I know you were a trouble-maker but I've never heard what kind of trouble?" I was sure she didn't realize it but her voice was high-pitched as she asked. She was clearly nervous about the answer and I hoped it wouldn't cost our relationship. My girl seemed so sweet and innocent that I didn't want to disappoint her. And there were so many ways that I could do this.

"Just… sneaking out, drinking and shit," I paused to clear my throat. "Going to clubs with a fake ID… _having_ a fake ID. Driving without a license, smoking pot." The worse stuff came later. Then, the part I hated to admit to my girl, "Sleeping around," I felt my ears turn red. I could handle her knowing most of the stuff but the sleeping around – I wasn't sure what she would think. Sure, she'd slept with me the first night but I doubted this was a common occurrence. With me, it was a very common occurrence, before Bella.

"Wow… sleeping around?" Annnnd, of course, that's what she would be worried about. My old hope was she didn't ask the number, because I didn't know it.

"Of course that would be the thing you got out of that. Uh, that was later, I guess. Junior, senior years. I was popular, rich, good looking. The Cullen name has a lot of pull, girls flocked to me. What eighteen year old guy is going to turn away that attention?" I smirked, trying to play it off but I couldn't look in her eyes.

"One with morals?" Bella asked, her voice short of high pitched.

"Yeah, I don't have a lot of those," I stretched my arm over and patted her swollen stomach, rewarded with a kid from Audrey, "I think this is proof of that."

"How many girls have you been with?" Bella asked quickly, her voice squeaky as she played with the trim of her dress.

"How many guys have you been with?" I immediately countered. I immediately regretted the tone of my voice – it showed that I had something to possibly hide.

I noticed Bella's face flushed out of the corner of my eye, quickly glancing at her. She was avoiding my eyes and looking out the window. She was silent for a minute before speaking "My morality is not the one in question."

"Tell me and I'll tell you," my voice was defensive because this wasn't what I wanted to discuss with my fiancée on the way home from our baby shower. Or, you know, ever.

"Including you, six," she face turned slightly pink, as though six was a bad number. She had a whole 'nother thing coming... her by a lot and you've got my answer.

"Alright, six isn't bad. I'm kind of surprised you came home with me that night now, though. Well, I'm not a girl so I don't have an exact number…"

There was my first, Meghan. Jennifer. Sarah. Hannah. Madi. Alexa. Analise. Samantha. Ashley. Emma. Ella. Lucy. Mia. Sienna. Maria. Caroline. Elin. Tiffany. Melanie. Lauren… that was when I was sixteen through twenty, missing a person here or were. The list goes on. Nameless no name one night stands. Sex in dirty bathroom bars. Sex in cabs. Sex in my car. Sex in the woods. Sex on my office table.

"But I'd say somewhere in the range of thirty. Probably more." Definitely more. Way more. Like, double. Triple. My heart was palpitating, hoping she didn't call me out.

"Oh, wow, thirty?" I could feel my face redden and my whole body was tense bore I snapped, "Would twenty-nine be better?"

She rolled her eyes at me but her face was shocked.

"No, I can be number thirty since I'm the last person you'll ever sleep with," she surprised me with a grin and reached over and patted my bicep. I relaxed just a little. I had kind of expected her to flip her lid but she'd been more normal lately, which made me happy.

"That's right, you're the only one I want to have sex with," I murmured, moving my hand to my thigh, under her dress.

I wasn't sure I could wait another day.


	3. What does Bella think of giving birth?

Shades of Green: The Answers

**What did Bella think of giving birth?**

Bella's Point of View

_Saturday, June 19, 2010_

I was so ready to have this baby. I was huge. Huger than huge – I needed Edward's help to get out of our big fluffy bed and the same for the super comfortable couch in the living room where I'd been spending most of my time lately. Lounging, eating and waiting. I'd given up on the pregnancy yoga and settled for watching marathons old movies or television shows.

I even had an Audrey Hepburn day, since our little girl would share her name.

Thankfully, at my last appointment, Dr. Morgan announced that she had corrected her positioning which was unusual for so far along. I liked to think our girl just knew she had to come on Daddy's birthday.

I was beginning to think that she was going to be late, though. I'd had contractions but nothing regular. The night before, we met up with our friends for dinner and drinks – for the non-pregnant participants – to celebrate Edward's thirtieth birthday. He'd insisted that was all the celebration he needed since he was not to be swayed from the fact that she'd come on his birthday.

Esme and I had tentatively planned a surprise party for Edward for the day before his birthday but the guest list knew that we were closing in on the due date and knew to be prepared for a sudden cancellation.

"B," Edward said from where he was leaning against the living room doorway. He was wearing cargo shorts and a Cub's vintage t-shirt. He looked hot and some how tan and his teeth looked so white and me, I was a whale. I was pale and my face was puffy. I played with my engagement ring, which thankfully still fit even with my slightly puffy fingers and gave him a look, not wanting my marathon of The O.C. to be interrupted.

"I'm bored. Let's go out," he tried. I paused the DVD, just as Seth declared his undying love for Summer upon the kissing booth.

"Um, The O.C., honey," I reminded him sweetly, gesturing to the huge television, which I loved. Honestly, I'd been feeling cramping in my lower back and stomach and wasn't up to going anywhere.

"You'll need the next season; we only got this one because you weren't sure if you'd like it. Obviously, you do. Target, we'll go to Target," Edward said with slight distaste for my choice in programming. He was just mad because I constantly tied up the television that 'I didn't even want in the first place,' but when I raised my shirt to remind him of how uncomfortable I was, I always won.

I still didn't want to go but his pretty voice was so soothing and persuasive… plus, we needed diapers.

I suddenly was in our bedroom, changing into real clothes. Most of my maternity stuff was too small. The shirts didn't entirely cover my stomach, my stomach made the dresses too short. It was a loose-loose situation. I threw my hair into a bun at the top of my head, standing mostly naked in front of the closet with my hands on the small of my back. Edward was reading a magazine on the bed but still felt the need to throw his two stupid cents in.

"When you stand like that, you look even bigger, baby," he laughed. Like me being any freaking bigger was the most hilarious thing ever.

"You're awful, Edward Anthony Cullen. I hope she doesn't come on your birthday," I smirked at him. For some reason, he thought I could control when she came and was off the bed in an instant, standing behind me and rubbing his hands over my stomach.

"You're gorgeous, Bella," he murmured as he nuzzled my neck from behind. His hands slid higher, over the sides of covered breasts until he fully cupped them in his hands, quickly finding my nipple and rubbing it with his thumb through my bra.

I moaned softly. His hands always felt so good… then I moaned again as I felt a sharper pain in my stomach. Edward immediately moved his hands away but kissed the top of my head.

"Are you okay?"

"Just… a little cramping," I turned and smiled tightly at him before turning back to the closet. Walking around Target would be good. That was one of the things Dr. Morgan said we could do to hurry along labor. Also, sex, which Edward was an avid fan of having at every possibility before we had to go six weeks without. I finally grabbed a plain black dress and pulled it over my head. It was short but it would do. I slipped my feet into flip flops and turned to my fiancé, "Alright, let's go. I want to see what Summer says to Seth saying he loves her! In front of all those people!"

"What is wrong with you? You're a high school teacher, you'd think you'd be sick of these high school shows," Edward shook his head, grabbing my hand as we headed downstairs and out into the garage.

"Shut up… oh my God, it's so freaking hot… start the car, quick!"

Edward rolled his eyes but did what I said, starting his brand new car. He'd been toying with the idea and I said it'd be his birthday present if he'd just shut up and pick a damn car. Because safety was now his number one concern, instead of impressing women, he picked a Volvo V50 in a pretty cool steel grayish-blackish color. It was technically a station wagon, which I teased him about endlessly but he ignored me because that's what he's good at doing.

We argued the whole ride over what music to listen to. Edward wanted to listen to classical because it was good for the baby's brain. I wanted to listen to regular music because I just did. We were still arguing by the time we got to Target. Usually when Edward and I shopped at Target together we found it was best if he got a cart and I got a cart and we went our separate ways. He was concerned about the stomach pains I was having though, so we stuck together this time.

Which ended up being a very good thing.

After we'd gotten everything else we needed (including every season of The O.C.), we headed to the baby section. We had everything, absolutely everything we needed, except for diapers. Just as I reached for a package of Pampers Swaddlers in the newborn size, I felt a gush of liquid between my legs.

"Oh my God!"

Edward, who was amazed at all the different types of diapers, of course didn't notice my predicament. "I know, right? Why are there so many kinds… and sizes… and these Pull-Up's? Ridiculous," he muttered.

"Edward," I still felt the liquid trickling out and it almost felt like I was peeing myself.

"What, B?"

"Uh, I think… maybe my water just broke?"

"Your… wait, your what?" Edward's head snapped toward me, the package of Pull-Up's falling from his hands. I nodded, staring at him with wide eyes, "Um, yeah…"

"Oh, holy shit!"

The rest of our time in Target was kind of a blur. I remember insisting that we still get all the stuff we'd picked out, along with towels for me to sit on in the car. After all, it was brand new and I wasn't yucking up the seats with amniotic fluids. The feeling was uncomfortable and I knew the pains I was feeling now were definitely contractions.

"Give me your phone," I told Edward and held my hand out. I had to call his mom to have her cancel the party plus to have them come to the hospital. I wanted them there. He handed it to me and got in line to pay and explain the whole… water breaking mess in the diaper aisle and I wandered outside, dialing Esme's cell phone.

"_Edward?"_

Esme sounded breathless. I knew she'd been spending a lot of time tending to her gardens and she had probably rushed inside to get the phone.

"Oh, it's Bella… I didn't have my phone. So, um… we have to cancel the party,"

I told her.

"_Cancel the party? Why would we cancel the par – oh, Bella! Are you in labor, dear?"_

"My water just broke in Target. Um, Edward's coming now so if you could do that and meet us at the hospital? I want you and Carlisle there," I said, watching Edward push the cart out the door, looking around frantically until his eyes found me. I smiled at him and he grinned back.

"_Oh sweetheart, we'll see you there!"_

I quickly said goodbye to Edward's mom and smiled at him. He wrapped his arm around me, resting his hand on my stomach and steering the cart with one hand. I put my hand on top of his.

"She's coming," Edward said with a smile. I nodded and repeated, "She's coming!"

I didn't argue with Edward when he put the towels on the seats and settled me in before unpacking all the junk into the trunk. I didn't argue when he insisted on classical.

"My parents meeting us at the hospital?" he asked.

"I bet they make it there before us," I giggled. The drive home was quick. I wasn't sure if Edward was driving like a maniac or if I was just so lost in the world where our little girl would be born in a short period of time.

When we got home, I grabbed the bag with the diapers from the trunk and without waiting for Edward; I headed up to the nursery. It was perfect, almost everything was done. I moved slowly, probably slower than I should have considering the contractions were getting more painful as I set the diapers on the diaper rack. Then I put the cover on the changing pad, having wanted it to be perfectly fresh. I knew she wouldn't be sleeping in the crib right away but we'd be using the changing table.

While I was picking out Audrey's coming home outfit, Edward startled me. We picked out the outfit together and I packed everything else. I felt so calm. I thought I'd be frantic when we got to this point but it was early – labor takes a long time. My contractions were coming quickly but they weren't anything I couldn't handle.

I was surprised – but not disappointed – when Edward turned me down for sex. I couldn't actually imagine doing him with the pains I was having and the fact that I was still leaking fluid.

I quickly packed stuff for both myself and Edward. When I was done, I was tired and wanted to rest. When Edward threw himself onto the bed and made some loud groaning noise, I sat next to him, wincing at the wetness of my dress. I moaned as another contraction came.

"I think it's time to go," Edward prompted.

"No, no… please let's…" I protested but I wasn't sure what I was protesting for.

"Bella, we will as soon as we can. For now, you're in pain, you're having contractions every few minutes, and it's a thirty minute drive… let's go!"

Ew, the fool thought I was talking about sex? I was just… we were having a baby. Judging by how quickly my contractions were intensifying, we were having a baby soon. I was kind of freaked out. How could I have – at any point at all – thought I could do this alone?

"Let me just take a shower!" I had gotten fully waxed recently so shaving wasn't an issue but I felt dirty after the whole… water breaking thing. Plus, my hair was oily. As I showered, I heard Edward moving around. I took my time, the warm water felt good against my stomach. Only when the water started to cool did I quickly wash my hair and clean myself. Multiple times I had to lean against the wall for support. These contractions, they sucked.

I started blow drying my hair and saw Edward look in and roll his eyes. He disappeared and I could hear him talking but wasn't sure to who about what – the blow dryer was loud and he was soft spoken. I quickly finished my hair and applied a tiny bit of make up, only because I was slightly vain and I knew there would be pictures taken.

When I finally came out of the bathroom, Edward was still on the phone.

"Okay. Alright, I gotta go, dad. I'll see you soon," Edward hung up his phone and walked over to me. I caught a glimpse of the time on the cable box. Almost ten in the evening. I needed to keep her in for two more hours. I barely paid attention as Edward spoke. "We have to go to the hospital. The bags are in the car and… you're in labor, B."

I looked up with him and felt scared. I knew my eyes were wide and my lip was between my teeth and oh my God, that contraction hurt. My face scrunched up and I heard myself make a noise I could barely hear.

"It hurts that bad?" Edward asked and I resisted the urge to snap at him. This wasn't his fault but… then again, he hadn't used a condom… he didn't pull out… no, no. Not Edward's fault.

"Uh huh," I whined as I rubbed my bulging stomach. Edward helped me to the car and as he was backing out, I was doubled over in pain. Why hadn't I taken birthing class? Why did it hurt so badly? I kind of wanted to punch Edward – maybe kick him in the balls -- so he could share some pain but he was driving so, bad idea. Not to mention sort of impossible.

When we finally arrived to the hospital, about thirty minutes and a billion contractions later, Esme and Carlisle we waiting outside for us, ready to help carry everything in. Carlisle helped me out of the car and for once I didn't pause to admire his handsomeness because it was his son that put me in this pain. Maybe I could kick Carlisle in the balls as thanks for creating Edward who then created the spawn in my stomach.

"Bella, dear, any contractions?"

_Um, duh, Carlisle, what do you think I'm doing here? _

Instead, Edward answered, "Every two minutes, I think, Dad."

I glared at him. It was my body, my contractions.

Thankfully, Edward had had the foresight to call ahead or maybe Carlisle had and I was admitted to a private room instantly. No wait in the emergency room, no triage for me. Nope. I was soon to be Mrs. Cullen and I was apparently going to be treated like a princess.

I moaned and whined as I was hooked up to monitors and needles were poked into my hand and all along, the contractions didn't give way. They freaking hurt, I hated them.

"Well, the contractions are certainly consistent… but mild," Carlisle said. My eyes widened and I glared at him, breathing through a contraction before speaking.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. You're not an OB/GYN. They are not mild! They hurt!" I knew I was shouting but couldn't help it and when Edward laughed, I was about to turn my wrath on him when Esme sat at the edge of my bed.

"Now, dear. Calm down. Your girl will be here soon," my future-mother-in-law said gently, patting my hand that didn't have the IV attached hand. I wiped my eyes and sniffled, "Sorry, Carlisle."

Thankfully, Dr. Morgan came in quickly. Carlisle and she were apparently buddies and greeted each other but really, I wanted her to tell him he was wrong about the mild contractions. I waited for them to finish and turn their attention to me and made sure to correct Carlisle, who I was pretty certain was a quack now.

"Then my contractions started coming every five minutes and they _hurt_, don't listen to Carlisle!"

"Of course, what does he know about having a baby or delivering them?" Dr. Morgan winked. "Well, I need to examine you. So Carlisle, Esme, I think you might want to go grab coffee or a drink."

They quickly agreed and exited the room. Dr. Morgan was kind enough to wait until my next contraction passed before examining me. It wasn't comfortable, none of this was. This kid had better be cute.

"Well, you're ten centimeters dilated and one hundred percent effaced. I'd say you'll be parents before midnight."

"No!" I whined, "After midnight! I will cross my legs!"

I saw Edward roll his eyes and I wanted to kick him because he wanted the twentieth, too! "June nineteenth is fine, baby."

Sure, put on a show for the doctor, Cullen. Jerk.

"Well," Dr. Morgan laughed, "we're getting you into delivery now."

"I want my dad there," Edward told Dr. Morgan. She agreed and I was quickly wheeled to delivery. I couldn't help but cry out at every contraction. They were the most intense pain I'd ever felt and I hadn't gotten any pain medication.

Carlisle was already suited up in the room and they had Edward throw on scrubs. When he came back, I was on the table and ready to push. Edward helped hold my one leg up while the nurse held the other. At each contraction, they had me push and push. I heard myself screaming but I couldn't help it – it felt like I was being torn in two.

"Edward," I heard Carlisle call to his son and saw Edward hand his dad something, shoving my hair away from my face. I was slightly embarrassed that Carlisle was seeing all of my business but he was a doctor. Maybe a clown, but still a doctor.

I could feel she was almost out and everyone kept shouting that I had to push just one more time. I was exhausted and crying and it felt like I'd been pushing forever so it had to be Edward's birthday.

"Bella, baby. She's pink and scrunched up and has a ton of hair!" Edward told me and the excitement in his voice and his grip on my hand is what gave me the strength to push one last time on the last contraction. I heard our daughter wail and laid back on the table, breathing a deep sigh of relief. I still had the placenta and I cried and it hurt and I felt like I couldn't do anymore but I did it, with Edward telling me how much he loved me and kissing me.

"Time of birth, 12:01 AM! You made it til June 20, Mommy! She's got a set of lungs on her!" Dr. Morgan laughed, handing the wailing bundle to the nurse. I smiled because I had lasted. She was born at 12:01 AM on her due date, just like Charlotte. Edward kept looking between me and the nurses who were cleaning the baby and I gestured that he should go and be with her, wiping the tears from my cheeks.

I kept my eyes at Edward as Carlisle took his place by my head and spoke softly, "You did wonderfully, Bella. I don't think I've ever seen my son that happy before," he chuckled softly. He kept talking softly as I watched them clean her up and weigh her, announcing her at seven pounds, nine ounces before Edward got to hold her. I thought for sure after all that pain, she was going to be ten pounds.

Carlisle moved out of the way as Edward came over with our pink bundle. Her face was scrunched up and Edward whispered, "Mommy, meet Audrey. Audrey, this is your mommy. And you're so lucky because she's going to be an amazing mother."

I knew they were still cleaning up, preparing to switch rooms, preparing to take Audrey and clean her more thoroughly but the grin on my face was huge and it matched Edward's.

"Oh, my Audrey Elizabeth. You look just like Daddy. I've waited so long for you," I murmured.

"Best birthday present ever, it's gonna be hard to top this one, B," Edward laughed as I giggled, stroking the chubby cheek of my daughter. I peeked under the ugly hospital cap, "Strawberry blonde. I dreamt that," I went back to stroking her little cheek and she calmed down, "It's alright, my little girl. I know today has been rough but it's the best of my life."

"And mine," Edward whispered.

**there we go, in bpov. a lot of people have been asking about the strawberry blonde hair: edward's hair is copper, like a penny, reddish. lots of times, babies are born with lighter versions of hair they'll have when they get older. so her hair is strawberry blonde but will probably turn into the reddish like edward's when she grows. make sense?**


	4. Why does Edward want a secret chat?

Shades of Green: The Answers

**Why does Edward want to have a secret chat?**

Emmett's Point of View

As I walked into the lounge, I saw Bella hanging all over Jazz and shook my head. Bella has been and always will be someone who is very affectionate and loving whenever she's drunk. And Bella is a light weight. Two wine coolers has her loving everyone.

I put the drinks on the center of the round table and am glad I got them down before getting attacked by Drunkella.

"Aww, Em!" she shrieked and I'm once more glad she doesn't have one of those obnoxious, whiney voices. She wrapped her tiny little arms around me and hugged me as hard as her tiny-little-self can before I hugged her back for a minute. I chuckled and passed her to Edward, who pulled her onto his lap.

They're an awesome couple and I can't wait until the wedding. Drinks that I won't be paying for, for once, I hope. Plus, Bella was so miserable and withdrawn before she fucked Edward and got knocked up. And to think – my club brought them together and got them Audrey. Their relationship has brought best friend though my babyhood to college graduation back to me and it's awesome. Rose and Alice were always lamenting about how we needed to help Bella out because she felt like the fifth wheel. Though, sometimes I wondered if Audrey was an accident or an "accident" on Bella's side.

"So, someone's having some drinks tonight!" the pixie with the huge stomach laughed, rubbing the basketball under her shirt.

I'm hoping this next baby is a boy. My next. Since Alice and Jasper already found out their baby was a boy. I want a football team. I start thinking the few drinks I had were starting to get to me.

"I am! I'm gonna pump and dump when I get home," Bella exclaimed, obviously trying to get a reation out of someone. Edward, probably. But it's gross so all us guys mad sure Bella knew it was gross. Breastfeeding shouldn't be done in public. Rosalie has been doing it for over two years. It needs to stop but with this other kid coming, I guess we'll see what's in the future.

"Hey Em, Jazz, can I talk to you for a minute?" Edward asked, seemingly suddenly.

"Yeah, man. We can talk in the office," I tell the guys and we picked up our drinks before heading that way. I managed to dodge any problems on the floor or passing the bar. It was good cause I made it clear that even though I was there, it certainly wasn't to work.

When we made it to my office, the assistant manager is there and he hurried to get out of the way. When he finally left, I locked the door and sat in my chair, curious about what Edward wanted to talk about.

"Dude," Jasper said, laughing before I can ask Edward, "that dude is so fucking scared of you."

I laughed because it's true, "He fucked up a few times and I lost my mind eventually."

Edward laughed, "You're not so fucking fun to be around to when you go crazy."

"Remember when you 'borrowed' my Jeep when your parents had taken away your car and you fucked it up?" I laughed because it's funny now but at the time, I beat the shit out of Edward.

"I don't know this story," Jasper insisted and I realize I've had two best friends and so many things have happened. I almost felt like suggesting a slumber party so we can share stories about the past.

"Okay, dude," Edward starts, "My parents took my care away for something stupid… I can't even fucking remember and I needed go get to this girl's house that I had been fucking. Her parents were out of town but she was fifteen and didn't drive yet and…"

"Wait, that girl was only fifteen fucking years old?"

"Why do you think she didn't have a car?! I was seventeen, it's just two years! Anyway… so Emmett was working out and I knew this cause he had this crazy schedule so I go over and tell his mom that Em said I could use his Jeep. She was surprised but gave me his extra key…"

"And let me say, my mom doesn't believe anything Edward has said since then."

Jasper is laughing and so is Edward but talking about it is bringing my anger back and I had to remind myself that this happened thirteen years ago so I could laugh too.

"Stop fucking interrupting man, I can see you wanna kill me, let me get it out at this point," Edward laughs, "so I make it to this chick's house and I can't even remember her name and it turns out, her parents are home. So I went through all this shit, I tell her I want road head out of the deal."

"Dude, from a fifteen year old?" Jasper looked either grossed out or impressed. I was still both.

"I had to explain what it was," Edward laughed then went on, "Well, she didn't even have my dick out of my pants but she had decided to bring a fountain Coke into the car and fucking spilled it all over my lap and the interior. As I'm lamenting about the fact that Emmett's gonna fucking kill me… she decides to reach over and grab my cock! So I go up on the curb and the whole side of the Jeep grazed it," Edward finished, shaking his head.

"Holy… shit. That's a fucked up story," Jasper looks shocked and I shrugged my shoulders, "What's done is done, man."

"My parents paid for everything to get fixed dude, they offered you a new car! There was no reason for you to do what you did!" Edward cried out and now I laughed, so hard I couldn't breath for a second.

"What'd you do?" Jasper asked, his eyebrows raised.

"I beat him up," I laughed, "Maybe broke his arm."

"You broke my arm!"

"You might have fallen on that," I laughed because we'd been debating this for years, "Alright, you didn't come to talk about this… what's up, Cullen?"

"Well, you guys know now that we set the date," Edward paused and we both nodded in agreement. "Well, I need a best man. Emmett, we promised we'd be each others' when we were younger but I wasn't around to be yours. I was hoping you'd still be mine," Edward said, sounding nervous. Like he actually thought I was gonna say no. That was awesome, I thought he'd go with Daddy Cullen.

"That's awesome!" I stood and gave him a hug. It was awesome. My childhood best man was getting married and I'd get to be here by his side. Rose would be the matron of honor, I knew, because they had some sort of system worked out.

"Fucking great… and Jasper, dude, we haven't know each other that long but you and Em have been my best friends so I was hoping you'd be a groomsman and Charlotte would be flower girl," Edward rambled. I could tell this is what he'd been nervous about and why he wanted me as a shield.

"Yeah? Dude, nice. I'd love that. And you'll have to ask Charlotte, her heart's gonna be broken," Jasper laughed, shaking Edward's hand.

"Oh, are we talking about her crush on Eddie?" I asked, laughing. My niece refused to call him uncle because, "you can't marry uncles," and insisted that a framed picture of her and Edward on her nightstand. I repeated my thoughts to Edward, who groaned.

"They get thoughts on thirty year old men at four?! Fuck, I'm in trouble!"


	5. E's Virginity: 6 minutes vs 3 hours

Shades of Green: The Answers

**Is six minutes of sex worth listening to someone cry for three hours?**

Edward Cullen

It was my 16 birthday and I remember being really excited, my parents were a little lax with me, (Though, now I realized that it wasn't that they were lax and the people that were there that I didn't know weren't friends from other school districts who's looks had changed drastically but they were actually spies my parents had hired, paying them $500 each to report anything illegal that was going on.) and they were letting me have a party with no adults. Sure, they had made the standard list of rules.

-- No kegs (Emmett's older cousin was getting us a couple.)

-- No smoking cigarettes (I didn't smoke but I wasn't stopping anyone who wanted to.)

-- No smoking pot (At sixteen, pot was my favorite thing in the world.)

-- No swimming (They knew there was no keeping the kegs or drugs out so they just had to hope no one would drown when drunk)

-- No one on the second or third floors.

-- No driving any of the cars in the garage.

-- No going in my father's office.

The only ones that I actually appreciated were the last two and the second part of the last one. My Dad and I worked together on those cars and they were our babies. My dad's office was where he spent most of his time; it had a lot of patient information in it. And there's something called HIPPA though I'm not sure it existed at the time but I'm sure it did in some form – the patient privacy act.

Pretty much everyone at Morgan Park was invited. Freshman through Senior, I was pretty popular. One girl who I'd hooked up with at one point during freshman year had gotten sent Notre Dame High School for Girls. I had invited her to the party and in turn, she promised to invite some of her hottest friends.

I was the life of the party. I was good looking, rich and my last name was Cullen. Second to me was Emmett. We were both wasted and high when the girls from Notre Dame High School for Girls got there.

Emily Young. Makenna Brown. Claire Albright. And saving the best for fucking last: Gianna Bright.

She had this glow about her, the last name was. She was tall but a few inches shorter than my six foot stature but she had to have been five-eight. Her posture was perfect. Her hair was long and thick and blonde. Perfectly curled and somehow, it still look natural. I wanted to run my fingers through it. I saw her turn to her friend and smile and was intrigued because across the room I could see while all of her friends had each caked on make-up and were pretty hot, Gianna wore no make up and was naturally gorgeous.

She wore a simple pair of diamond studs in her ears, a tank top and a mini-skirt that for fourteen years ago, was low-rise for the time.

I had been talking to a girl from Morgan Park, ironically named Morgan, and had to wait for her to notice I'd grown bored before I went for the Notre Dame girls. No one had approached them. If I weren't Edward Cullen, I wouldn't have approached them either. I got Emmett to come with me and sauntered over to them, grinning the panty dropping smile at that just started working in getting hang jobs and blow jobs. Tonight, I wanted it to get me sex. Tonight, I wanted it to get me sex for the very first time with Gianna Bright.

"Hey, you must be the ladies from Notre Dame," I started but Gianna interrupted me.

"And you," she stepped closer, "must be Edward Cullen."

I chuckled softly, noting a slight Italian accent and nodded, "And this is my best friend, Emmett McCarty."

Emmett was already huge at this point. It was often intimidating but I could tell McKenna had eyes for him. She kind of jutted her chest out as she offered him her hand to introduce herself, "McKenna."

Later, McKenna and Emmett would go on to lose their virginities to each other in my parents' bed and date for almost four months before Emmett realized he could have sex with lots of girls.

Gianna and I were inseparable for the rest of the night. We did shots (her first time), we snorted coke (both of our first times) and we were all over each other. We talked, a little. I discovered she was in an All Girls school because that's what she'd went to in Italy, where she had lived until she was fourteen and preferred it. She was eighteen and a senior. When it got late and her friends (except for McKenna, who had already disappeared with Emmett) wanted to leave, I was disappointed because I thought my chance was lost but she shook her head, "No, my Eddie will drive me," Gianna declared, her accent had gotten very thick through out the night, as she'd drunk and drank more.

I was surprised because everything had wound down. She'd given me a blow job and I'd fingered her but I'd concluded that was all I was going to get.

Emmett's cousin agreed to keep an eye on the remaining partiers, since he was officially in charge anyway and I grabbed a bottle of Vodka, "Let's get the fuck outta here," I slurred to the beauty of Gianna and grabbed her hand, dragging her up the stairs to the third floor. I was pretty wasted and wanted to brush my teeth to be nice and fresh. I still wasn't sure if I was getting any but I figured I should be careful.

I put my CD player on – some random mix of songs that Emmett and I had deemed good to lose my virginity to and told Gianna to get comfortable before disappearing into the bathroom. There was both a bed and a couch in the room so I had figured I'd be able to tell by where she was when I got back what she was planning.

I brushed my teeth and kind of washed myself off the best that I could in the sink, even shimming my pants down and washing my dick and balls. If she wanted to give me another blow job, I wanted to be fresh. But I didn't want taste like soap so I made sure to rinse off really well.

I got redressed and exited the bathroom. Looking hopefully at the bed, no Gianna. I looked at the couch, no Gianna. I felt disappointment… maybe I'd taken too long in the bathroom. I frowned and sat on the edge of the bed with a heavy sigh. No birthday losing of virginity. I got up and walked around the other side of the bed to flip off the stereo and Gianna was kneeling on the floor, completely naked. She jumped up, "Surprise!" She cried, spreading out her arms.

"Holy… shit! Surprise is right!"

The vodka was on the night table, open and she had taken a couple swigs so I did the same.

"Now you, birthday boy… get in your birthday suit," Gianna commanded, climbing on my bed and kneeling in front of me. My cock was hard, as it usually was at sixteen and my mouth was open in surprise but I did as she said. She started unbuttoning my shirt as I unbuttoned my pants, pushing them and my boxer briefs down at the same time she pushed my shirt off my shoulder.

"Oh, my. Eddie, your… penis? Looks even bigger than earlier! Bigger than I have ever seen."

"Call it a cock. Or a dick. It sounds sexier," I told her, trying to sound more confident than I was. She had told me earlier that she was a virgin to all things. I was the first she gave a blow job to, which was decent. My fingers were the first up her pussy and to touch her tits.

For an eighteen year old fuck-hot girl with a cute little Italian accent, I wasn't confident she was telling the truth.

I leaned kneeled in the bed in front of her and kissed her deeply, fondling her breasts. I felt how clumsy I was being but I couldn't help it. It wasn't like I was very experienced.

I pushed her so she was laying back and leaned over her, sucking and tugging on her one, perfect nipple while my fingers played with the other. Her tits were a perfect size and she let out little moans and meows which while the noises were kind of weird, turned me on.

"Oh Eddie, will you fuck me?"

"Uh yeah," I said non-chalantly but I was internally freaking out. I reached over to my nightstand and grabbed a condom. I tore it open, ready to put it on and thrust in but then I got worried cause she was awfully tight when I'd put my fingers in earlier….

"Let me just make sure you're ready… spread your legs," I told her. The small patch of hair that covered her mound proved that she was dark haired but dyed blonde. Something about that kind of ruined the perfectness of the moment for me. She spread them as far as I could and I could see that she was wet, which was good. I slid a finger in her and it felt so hot and good. I slid another in her tightness and she started making the same weird noises. As I went to pull my fingers out so I could fuck her, I kind of twisted and curled my fingers at the same time and felt a rough patch, which I rubbed gently, curious.

Gianna suddenly let out a throaty cry and her pussy clenched around my fingers as she threw her head back, clenching the sheets. She cried my name over and over until I pulled my fingers out.

"Uh, are you okay?" I asked, eyeing her.

"Oh, most intense orgasm. Now when you enter me, it will feel as good?"

"I think it might hurt…"

"No, nonsense! Please, Eddie!"

Well, maybe she was right. Maybe after a good orgasm, you're nice and relaxed and it doesn't hurt when you lost your virginity, I though. I pushed up the orgasm and put it on perfectly, the way I'd practiced many times alone in my room.

I situated myself between her legs, missing a few times before I finally pushed the head of my condom covered dick into her pussy.

"Oh, ow!"

"Oh, holy fuck, Gianna…"

We spoke at the same time but I wasn't sure I could stop. I slid in until I reached a barrier and I knew it was her hymen. I was scared to do it but I really, really wanted to.

"Gianna, if I just thrust real fast, it will be over really fast, alright?"

"Okay, Eddie," she whimpered. I pulled put then thrust back in, making her cry out, I'd guess in pain and not pleasure I thrust three more times before she was encouraging me, "Oh, it does feel good! Eddie, you dick in my pussy feel so good!"

"Oh God, Gianna, I'm gonna cum in a second," I warned her. She kept shaking her head so I reached down and flicked her clit as I tried to trust my hips like I'd curled my fingers and before I knew it, she was having another orgasm. I couldn't feel her around me but she threw her head back and called my name over and over so I called it safe and let myself cum, which felt amazing. I collapsed on top of her for a few seconds, panting and out of breath before I pulled out and there was blood, lots of blood.

"Oh, I'm bleeding?!"

"Yeah, it's normal for virgin girls," I told her and wondered what they thought in those all girl schools.

Gianna sat on the edge of my bed crying for the next three hours about how the Lord was punishing her for having sex before married by bleeding.

But the three hours of crying was totally worth the six minutes of fucking her. Although, I must say: I haven't slept with another virgin again.


End file.
